


Family after life and death

by justgingery



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Canon, Based on 'Afterfamily' by Geishaaa, Canon Universe, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Toshiro is still a cuddly kid at heart, papa bear Isshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgingery/pseuds/justgingery
Summary: While prepping to move out, Ichigo finds an old mug with a #1 Dad design stuffed into a box of his father's old stuff.Nor him or his siblings can remember who got him the mug.Did Isshin have a secret family he wasn't telling Ichigo about? Or was the mug from a past life?~~ A gift for my amazing friend, Geishaaa ~~
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin & Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Seireitei Server Holidays Gift Exchange 2020





	Family after life and death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geishaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS GEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I love you lots and lots, I hope you enjoy this little fic!

A dull throb spread through Ichigo’s body as he gently placed the box he was carrying. For hours now, Yuzu had been helping him sort through some old boxes in their storage room in preparation for moving out. Karin was at soccer practice and Isshin was at work, so it was just the two of them.

“I think this is the last one,” Ichigo announced, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

“In this room, at least!” Yuzu chirped in, making her way over to her older brother. “We still have the rest of your room to pack!”

Ichigo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He forgot about that part. “My room is…  _ mostly _ packed.”

Yuzu puffed out her cheeks, folding her arms at her brother. So unorganised. “You move out the day after tomorrow! You should have packed by now!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo felt a small pang of guilt. Yuzu was right, he really should have been more prepared but had to keep delaying the packing process due to university work - and being a substitute Soul Reaper. Maybe he should have managed his time better.

Watching her gently peel off the tape from the box he just brought down, a new feeling washed over Ichigo. He was really going to miss Yuzu’s motherly tendencies. The daily nag he’d get from her to eat, the way she would show off new clothes even if she wasn’t the most confident. Then there was Karin. Ever since Karin’s Spiritual awareness increased, Ichigo grew closer with her. They’d spend some nights laughing together about what they saw ghosts getting up to when they thought no one could see.

Ichigo even had to admit to himself, he’d miss his dad too.

After the war ended and Ichigo returned home, he was greeted in true Isshin Kurosaki fashion with a kick to the face - which was promptly blocked and returned. That night, Isshin dragged him on a walk to elaborate more on his mother’s past. Ichigo was still angry at first having his origins hidden from him but after the walk he began to understand and sympathise with his father. All Isshin wanted to do was protect him, save him from the same fate as his mother. After losing so many friends in the war, Ichigo understood.

Their relationship since then has blossomed into a true father/son relationship. The friendly banter and play fighting were still there but now they would spend a few nights together watching TV and chatting. Isshin shared his love for books and reading with his son, so they would even sit in comfortable silence reading together.

Ichigo really would miss them all. It wasn’t goodbye forever though, he would come back frequently to visit.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Yuzu waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Ichigooooo,” She sang.

Ichigo blinked and gently shook his head. “Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff.”

“I could tell!” Yuzu giggled. “Thinking about how much you’re going to miss us?”

Ichigo’s could feel his cheeks warm up slightly, turning a shade of light pink. “I guess.”

Pulling her brother’s attention back to the task at hand, Yuzu began to rummage through the box again. “I think this is a box of dad’s old stuff. You should check just in case any of it is yours.”

Peering into the box, Ichigo scanned the contents just to ensure nothing belonged to him. One item caught his eye though. In amongst some old papers and clothes, Ichigo saw a white coffee mug with some writing he couldn’t quite make out. Pulling the mug out, Ichigo discovered black lettering printed across the front and back: ‘#1 Dad’.

It didn’t look familiar to him, so he inspected it further. Ichigo guessed it was a silly father’s day gift from Yuzu, since Karin was not one for cheesy gifts like this. 

“What’s that, Ichigo?” Yuzu questioned him.

“It must be an old father’s day gift you got him,” Ichigo concluded.

Tilting her head to the side and reaching up to the mug, Yuzu looked confused. “It wasn’t me, it doesn’t look familiar.”

Ichigo watched Yuzu inspect the mug. “Wait, it wasn’t you? It wasn’t me either.”

“It wouldn’t have been Karin, she hates cheesy gifts like this.”

The sibling’s eye's flickered from each other to the mug in unison. If it wasn’t Ichigo, Yuzu or Karin… 

Who got him the mug?

* * *

“-and then we managed to score the last minute and won.”

The Kurosaki family were all sitting around the dinner table as Karin relayed the events of that night’s soccer practice to them. Ichigo and Yuzu had decided a break was well deserved so they joined their father and sister as they shared stories about their day.

“I’m going to go make some coffee, do you guys want anything?” Isshin suddenly leaned forward to get up from his chair when Yuzu suddenly flailed her arms to stop him.

“Dad, wait!” She panicked. “I’ll make it for you! You sit down, it’s been a tough day for you.”

Yuzu blinked innocently as all eyes were on her giving her curious looks. Slowly lowering himself back onto the chair, Isshin nodded. “If you insist. Thanks, baby!”

Ichigo tried his best to avoid sighing heavily. They said ‘be subtle’ and that was definitely the opposite of it. The mug situation was annoying them both so they came up with a plan to see his reaction to it: they snuck it in with the other mugs while Isshin and Karin were out then use it when they would make drinks for everyone in the evening. They texted Karin to get her in on the plan and to double check it definitely wasn’t her who got the mug. It wasn’t, she confirmed. Her exact text was ‘I would smash a mug like that before ever giving it to the geezer.’

Yuzu clearly wasn’t prepared for him to want coffee so suddenly.

“What’s up with her?” Karin asked as she watched her sister scoot off to the kitchen.   
  
Ichigo simply shrugged. “Who knows.”

Diverting the conversation back to normal, Ichigo asked his dad about a few patients he had dealt with today. Isshin started talking about some medical stuff Ichigo really didn’t care for but he did his best to act interested. A few minutes into talking about some guy’s oven burn, Yuzu came out with a tray of drinks - most noticeably a coffee for her father.

Too wrapped up in his burn conversation, Isshin didn’t seem to notice the mug at first until he went to grab it to take a sip. Pulling it back from his mouth, Isshin’s eyes softened. Now that was a mug he hadn’t seen in a while. Nostalgia washed over him as he stared at the mug.

Looking up from it to see all three of his kids staring at him, their intense curiosity obvious on all their faces. Oh he could have so much fun with this.

“Wow, I’ve not seen this mug in a while!” Isshin exclaimed, taking a small sip of the piping hot coffee inside. “I don’t use this as often as I should since my favourite child got me it.”

In unison, all three looks of curiosity turned to slight horror as they realised he wasn’t giving away who got him the mug. Isshin smirked as he sat back in his chair.

Isshin - 1.  
Kurosaki kids - 0.

* * *

The Kurosaki house had now calmed down for the day. Isshin was cleaning up dishes, despite Yuzu’s protest to let her do it. She had already done enough around the house today and had helped her brother pack for his move, so Isshin sent her to bed early. Karin went with her, being exhausted from soccer practice. A small hum of music could be heard from Ichigo’s room as the older teen was studying.

Isshin grabbed the #1 Dad mug to rinse it out when as memories played over in his head.

_ “Open your eyes, Captain. Get in bed.” Isshin was gently pushed forward. _

_ “Get in bed?” _

_ “That’s what I said. Go on. Stay right there, we’ll be back with your surprise in a second.” _

_ A few moments later, the door to his bedroom opened again to the sight of his lieutenant and third seat, a card and gift awkwardly in his hands. _

_ “Happy Father’s Day!” _

Were there times where he missed his old life? Definitely. He missed his co-workers and family, most notably his lieutenant and third seat. The previous Captain sighed as he turned the mug over, noticing a small chip in the handle.

_ “You ran off again!” Isshin heard his lieutenant roar as she threw a stone at him. He ducked, unaware his small third seat was standing behind him with a tray of drinks. _

_ The small third seat managed to avoid the rock but tilted the tray to the side as a result. Feeling a pair of secure arms lock around him to prevent him falling, the boy reached out to catch the now falling mugs of tea. He managed to catch one, but the other fell to the ground. _

_ Isshin heard his third seat grimace slightly at his now scalded hands. _

_ “I’m okay,” the small boy pried himself free from Isshin grasp as his hands began to ice over, cooling himself down. “Your mug isn’t though” _

_ Isshin sighed as the boy picked up the now slightly chipped #1 Dad mug. _

_ “I’m so sorry!” He heard his lieutenant run over to hug her little friend, much to his annoyance. “Oh no, your mug.” _

_ “It’s okay,” He reassured his loved ones, “As long as you two are okay. The mug can be fixed.” _

Tracing his hands gently over the chip, Isshin felt overly emotional. It had been a while since he had seen his old family. Quickly finishing off the rest of his cleaning, Isshin power walked to his bedroom and approached his bedside table. Opening up the small drawer, he rummaged through looking for something specific.

“Aha!” Isshin pulled out the card. The envelope already ripped open, he pulled out the card and chuckled at the new memory now playing in his head.

_ Isshin pulled the card out, flipping it over to see the front of it. He grinned widely at the grape and raisin design on the front, the characters holding hands sweetly. He opened it up then erupted into loud laughter. _

_ “Oh this is perfect,” Isshin wheezed. “I love this.” _

Isshin’s fingers traced the sweet, handwritten message on the inside.

‘Happy Father’s Day, Old Man! Thanks for being a grape captain and an even better dad. Love, Rangiku and Toshiro xoxo’

Tears forming at the side of his eyes, he noticed his side felt hauntingly empty. Looking down to the spot by his waist where his third seat would occupy whenever they cuddles, Isshin couldn’t help but chuckle. With a newfound determination, Isshin practically ran down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

Toshiro felt his eyes blur as he sat back from his desk to rub them. The dull light from his desk lamp was his only source of light as the night grew dark but he refused to turn on any more lights in fear of waking his sleeping lieutenant.

Laying on the couch, hair falling over her face and neck, was Rangiku. Toshiro smiled softly as he watched her eyes flicker slightly, indicating she was dreaming. Her chest rose and fell with even breaths which Toshiro matched his own breathing to.

Realising how stiff his legs were, he decided to get up from his chair walk away from the desk. Stretching his tense muscles, he made his way to the storage cupboard they had in the Squad 10 office. Pulling out a familiar blanket, he paused for a moment.

_ “You’re late, Matsumoto.” Captain Shiba complained. _

_ “With good reason, Captain!” Rangiku explained, “I was shopping!” _

_ Toshiro’s eyes furrowed, “That’s not a-” _

_ “Look!” Rangiku interrupted her third seat. “I got us a custom office blanket, since we all take naps frequently in here!” _

_ Toshiro and Isshin watched as proudly she displayed a fluffy white blanket, embroidered with green daffodils. Isshin gave her a soft smile and Toshiro secretly beamed. Oh he couldn’t wait to nap with that blanket, it looked so cozy. _

Unfolding the blanket, Toshiro quietly tiptoed to his lieutenant to rest it over her. He gently brought his fingers to her face, sweeping the hair from her eyes and taking caution to not wake her.

“Only a few more papers then I’ll call it a night,” Toshiro whispered to himself. A yawn involuntarily escaped him. Maybe a small rest would be alright? He had worked hard tonight so deserved a small break, right?

Toshiro gently shuffled himself onto the opposite side of the couch, spreading the blanket over himself. Just a quick 5 minute rest wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Isshin quietly made his way through the Squad 10 grounds, nodding and smiling to those on the night patrol. He recognised a few from his days as Captain.

Using Urahara’s Senkaimon, Isshin arrived in Soul Society not that long ago. Hoping his previous third seat wasn’t still the workaholic he used to be, Isshin made his way to Toshiro’s living quarters. After knocking a few times and waiting, Isshin gave up and figured the boy must be at the office.

He would have to scold Toshiro when he found him. It was definitely past his third seat’s bed time.

Rangiku’s living quarters were nearby, so he decided he would drop in to visit her on his way to his old office. Repeating his actions, Isshin knocked and called out to her but there was no answer. She must have been out drinking or already passed out. He would need to catch her tomorrow.

Arriving at the office door, Isshin paused to focus on the spiritual pressure of those inside. A familiar warm sensation overcame him as he felt Rangiku’s fiery spirit first. He shuddered as his temperature suddenly dropped when focusing on Toshiro’s spirit. Yup, they were both definitely in there.

Feeling both warm and cold from these spiritual pressures gave Isshin a feeling of safety, of home, of family… of love.

Isshin craved their presence, so decided not to hesitate any longer and abruptly opened the door. He went to immediately yell at them for working so late but his words were caught on his throat.

In front of him was the most peaceful sight he was seen in a while. Toshiro and Rangiku were laying down at opposite ends of the couch, the signature Squad 10 blanket shared between them.

An overwhelming feeling of pride washed over Isshin. Seeing them again after so long, after so much growth, Isshin couldn’t help but feel like a proud father. Though that definitely wasn’t the way they used to cuddle. Heck, they weren’t even touching. Isshin had to fix that.

Isshin removed his old haori from his shoulder and made his way over to the couch, gently prying the blanket from them. Sitting down in the middle of them, Isshin first adjusted Rangiku, laying her head on his lap.

Next was Toshiro. Isshin gently tugged on Toshiro’s shihakusho to pull him closer, wrapping the boy in his old haori and resting him against his side. He wasn’t as successful with Toshiro when it came to not waking him. The boy groaned quietly being adjusted. Toshiro’s eyes flickered open and he looked drearily up to his old Captain.

“Shh, kid.” Isshin soothed the boy, running a hand through his hair. “Get back to sleep”

Gently closing his eyes, Toshiro’s lips curled into an innocent smile. 

Isshin’s side didn’t feel as empty anymore.

“It’s good to see you again… dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, remember that wee prompt we spoke about for Afterfamily? Couldn't resist pulling it out for this gift!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. #Squad10 for life!
> 
> Merry Christmas~ <3


End file.
